Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mounting assembly for mounting a fluorescent lighting device is shown to include a pair of mounting posts 12 adapted to be fitted securely on a wall structure 16, and a lampshade member 12 connected to and disposed below the mounting posts 12 in order to receive a fluorescent tube 15 therein via left and right end seats 14 and an electronic ballast 13 which are also mounted on the lampshade member 11 to electrically connect the fluorescent tube 15 to a power source.
The aforesaid conventional mounting assembly can not be used to mount a fluorescent tube of variable length, because the length of the lampshade member is fixed.